Tender Loving Care
by feedlesteex
Summary: Ginny takes care of Draco when he falls sick. Learn all about tender loving care. Features Whiny!Draco, Motherly!Ginny and horrible lime-green medicine. One-shot fluff.


Tender Loving Care 

A/N: Yes I know I've been an absolute bitch who died for so long. So sorry to Ying Xiang who has been pestering me about another story. Come to think of it dearie, I'm starting to hate that story. But anyways, I was struck by inspiration and the idiotic plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So anyways, presenting to you, **Tender Loving Care**. R/R thanks lots.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Excepting the plot maybe.

~*~*~*

Late one night, in Malfoy Mansion, Ginny Malfoy was awakened most unpleasantly, as her husband flung one arm over her tummy. Glowering ineffectively as said husband muttered sinisterly, "Gah fishy poo!", she flung his arm off her belly, and flopped back on her side, and into peaceful slumber.

Obviously, fate was against her, for just as she proceeded to bounce through fluffy green cotton (in her dreams of course), she was once again rudely shocked into reality as she heard a loud THUMP issuing from somewhere behind her. Cursing under her breath (a habit she had picked up from her husband), she got out of bed, albeit unwillingly, and shuffled to the other side of the bed. 

There, Draco Malfoy lay, apparently unconscious, limbs sprawled askew on the cold marble floor. Ginny growled menacingly, at the audacity of her husband to keep her from her beauty sleep. She reached down to grab his arm, straining to pull him back up. It didn't work. 

Sighing, Ginny squatted down by Draco's side, and attempted to wake him up. Needless to say, she was rather shocked when his hand shot up to grab her wrist. Her "unconscious" husband half-opened glazed silver-grey eyes and mumbled weakly, "Say, Gin-bug, I think I'm sick."

Just then, much to Ginny's dismay and disgust, he threw up all over her.

Later that night, or rather, early that morning, when a tired and bleary Ginny had convinced Draco to "get his fat British arse up onto the frigging bed", to which he had replied most smugly, "My arse isn't fat and you know it", before sprawling onto the large bed in a dead faint. 

"Graceful, Malfoy." 

~*~*~*

When Draco awoke the next day, he was greeted by a throbbing pain at the back of his head, as well as a dull ache throughout his body. He squinted into the bright light (some idiotic prat had opened the dark curtains), and winced dramatically as someone (probably that same prat, he suspected) tried to tug him into a sitting position, making his head spin.

"Now you wimp, get up so I can feed you your medicine, you big baby." 

Now his head throbbed more, as he tried to process the insult. His brains certainly didn't work well in the morning. "Wait, what medicine?"

Ginny stared, feeling a thread of evil satisfaction run through her. She knew he hated medicines – "They make me feel like puking."

"Your fever medicine you great big chicken. Unless you're scared…" Her voice trailed off.

Draco narrowed sharp silvery eyes at her. "Well, bring it on. I am no chicken!" he proclaimed.

Ginny smirked (another habit she had picked up from the insufferable git in front of her), smacking the bottle of medicine rather loudly on the bedside table. "Fine, feed yourself."

"Is it sweetened?" Aha. A trace of fear! She smirked wider. 

Draco glanced nervously at the imposing bottle of lime-green medicine, gulping fearfully. Wait, no. Malfoys did not fear. He was merely displaying respect for the medicine. Medicine should never be taken lightly. He blinked up imploringly at the smirking red-head standing above him, pasting his most innocent face on. 

"Pleeeeeeease Gin-bug? Feed me?" 

Ginny heaved a sigh. Dang him and his irritating pitiful looks. Especially when he knew she couldn't resist THAT particular look. She poured out a tablespoonful of the brightly coloured medicine. "Now open your trap you big wimpy baby."

"You know, I don't have to suffer your verbal abuse, not when I'm having a terrible headache, and my body aches. It could do with a nice massage. And more of your tender loving care, yes I suppose that would be the perfect solution. That would be a more effective cure than taking medicine. Bitter medicine as compared to your sweet hugs and kisses…"

Draco scowled as Ginny cut him off abruptly. "Fine, if you want it that way. FirstDarling, stop babbling. Now, Drakkie-kins, open your mouth and take this yummy medicine."

Draco knew when he was defeated. Petulantly, he opened his mouth. "Aaaaah… UGH! YUCK!" 

Not surprisingly, the medicine was bitter. He choked, the nasty taste still lingering in his mouth, as he tried to stop his stomach from rejecting the medicine. Ginny handed him a glass of water, trying her hardest not to giggle at the revolted look on his pale, handsome face. 

Draco sent her a dark look, muttering tetchily, "You could have sweetened the stupid medicine, but noooo. You just had to torture your dearest husband. Bah."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Now honey, sleep."

~*~*~*

Ginny gritted her teeth and buried her head in her hands, rather than look at Draco pick at the broth she had made. 

"Just eat the damn thing will you? It isn't poisoned. And be glad I made you porridge. I could have made you brewed flobberworms, they do have rather medicinal properties…" 

"I thought the house elves were going to do sirloin steak! And what do I get? I'm sick and hopefully not dying, and all you can offer your ailing husband is a bowl of… of… Wait. What exactly is this?" Draco wrinkled his nose as he scooped up a… a… a something. A white something that was… mushy and smelt awful. He was willing to bet it would taste as bad as it looked. 

"For the love of Merlin! That is fish! And don't give me that look. And you aren't ailing. The doctor said it was just a mild fever. So quit whining. Eat."

"But what about my concussion. I distinctly remember the doctor mentioning something about my head being severely affected by my tumble."

"No, he said it was just a cut and that there was no concussion. So shut it Draco and eat."

"Can't you cook? This looks… icky."

"Hey, you wanted tender loving care, so I decided to cook for you. Now really. Eat before I put a silencing charm on you."

"It's not fair. How come you get baked rice?"

"Shut up Draco." Managed Ginny, through the mouthful of rice she had. 

Draco sniffed regally. "You are one evil woman with lousy table manners." He nibbled at a bit of the porridge.

"Hey this stuff actually is edible."

~*~*~*

Draco stood up from where he had been lounging, reading the Daily Prophet, and declared loudly, "I shall go take a bath now. And woman, you will just sit there. As much as I know that you wish to help me, I do not need help! I am a Man, I will have you know, and I refuse to be coddled in such a disgusting way."

Following which, he had flounced off to the bathroom. Ginny stared weirdly after him. She never did offer any help. Ah well. Draco tended to act funny, or at least funnier than usual whenever he was sick. She shrugged and went back to reading "Ice of the Flaming Passion".

~*~*~*

In the middle of the night, Draco awoke. He was thirsty. But he was sick. There was only one option.

"Psst! Ginny wake up!"

Groggily, Ginny turned a glare on him. "What?" She hissed irritably.

"Honey I'm thirsty! Can I have a glass of water?"

"Can't you get it yourself? I want to sleep!"

"Pleaaase? I'm sick you know…"

Ginny gave Draco a death glare, before getting up reluctantly from bed, and shuffled off to the kitchen. 

"Thanks Ginny!"

~*~*~*

Draco shifted in his seat, feeling a bit guilty. For the next day, when he woke up fully recovered, Ginny was unable to get out of bed, due to a high temperature. He supposed he had been a bit childish and all, stressing out Ginny while she was trying to take care of him.

Now his Ginny was snuggling in the couch by the fire, reading "Ice of the Flaming Passion". Her face was a shade paler, and her eyes were slightly glazed. The guilt overwhelmed Draco then and he strode over to join Ginny on the couch.

Ginny looked up blearily, at her unusually red-faced husband who looked clearly uncomfortable and twitchy. "Huh? What's the matter Draco?"

"Erm. Ginny… erm. Well… I'msorryIwassuchajerkyesterdayandbeingsochildishnowit'smyfaultyou'resick." Spewed Draco in one breath, looking contritely at Ginny. 

Ginny looked mystified for a moment, before translating what Draco said into English. She beamed before leaning over and giving Draco a huge bear-hug, and landing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "S'ok darling. I would do anything for you and you know it. But now… I think it's my turn for some tender loving care."

"Oh. You forgive me? Really?" Draco looked immensely relieved, much to Ginny's amusement.

"Yea I forgive you. So where's my tender loving care?" 

"Oh that. Hold on a second."

Draco disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before reappearing with the bottle of lime-green medicine. Ginny groaned. 

"Noooo. I hate that medicine. It's too bitter! It's torture!"

"Well Gin-bug, this bottle is special."

Ginny looked up questioningly at Draco. Draco smirked happily as he turned the bottle around.

The bottle label read (suspiciously it was in what looked like Draco's handwriting):

Tender Loving Care 

Ingredients:

1. Disgusting horrible lime-green medicine

2. Sugar

Draco gestured for Ginny to open her mouth, as he poured a tablespoonful of the liquid. 

"Yummy. Now this is what I call Tender Loving Care."

~*~*~*

A/N: That was pure fluff no? So anyways.

Review. Thanks lots. 


End file.
